It is known practice from the document EP 1 813 957 to monitor the relative position between two spacecraft by analyzing bifrequency navigation signals received by each craft, the use of bifrequency signals making it possible to obtain unambiguous angular measurements. This document describes performing measurements simultaneously on the two spacecraft, for example two satellites, the measurements performed by each craft being obtained from the reception of bifrequency signals transmitted by the other craft. However, this measurement method requires the satellites to be previously aligned and each satellite to be equipped with a plurality of different reception chains working simultaneously, which raises calibration problems. In effect, the different measurement chains are not perfectly identical to one another and the signal propagation times can vary because of power and temperature variations between the different measurement chains, which leads to measurement errors and inaccurate positioning. To neutralize the inter-channel biases and limit the measurement errors, a dynamic calibration chain comprising an internal measurement loop, called self-calibration loop, has been introduced, which increases the complexity and the bulk of the measurement system. Furthermore, to lift the carrier phase ambiguity on the measurement of path difference of the received signals, this method requires a prior alignment of the satellites via a bifrequency signal, a first rotation of the spacecraft about the axis of the antenna to reduce the carrier cycle ambiguity using a star sensor and a reverse rotation of the craft to return to the initial position. The complexity of the corresponding overall architecture results in a weight, an energy consumption and a volume that are difficult to reconcile with the resources of certain operational platforms.